


The song of our love, Frerard.

by OldBearSoul



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBearSoul/pseuds/OldBearSoul
Summary: Frank was a big fan of MCR, and the day that Ray invited him to play with them, he almost died in a heart attack. But perhaps what he liked most about playing with them, was being with Gerard, and Gerard couldn´t hide that he also liked to see that handsome dwarf playing with them.It will also be the story of how it will be created the songs of MCR.Frerard
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	The song of our love, Frerard.

Chapter 1. Dream comes true.

Or how it was created Vampires will never hurt you

Pov Gerard.

"So guys, this is Frank Iero." Ray said while sitting in an armchair next to Frank and opened a can of beer.

“How old is this dwarf?” Matt asked with a smile sitting on some cushions on the floor. “Fifteen? Maybe sixteen?”

"I'm 19" Frank replied, looking at Matt quite badly, I only laugh. 

We were in Ray's house, we were staying to rehearse a few songs that we had in mind because, in fact, we have a band. Thanks to my brother Mikey — who has just returned from the kitchen with some bags of chips — we are My Chemical Romance — a strange name — but that we all liked quite a lot. We are almost going to have a year playing together (Michael Way, Ray Toro, Matt Pelissier and me, Gerard Way) and, although we had a few days of shit, I must say that we have been doing fairly well for my first expectations. 

We had already recorded a few demos and even soon we would shoot our first music video, and had some people that we started to attract. Among them, according to Ray, was Frank Iero. Ray told us that Frank had seen us play on a couple of times and that he was interested in joining us, apparently the Franks’ band had recently separated and Ray told him he could have a chance with us.

There was also the fact that Frank was a kind of fan of the band, so he was quite excited. Frank really looked like a child as Matt said, not so much for his face, but for his height. He was obviously shorter than all of us, and that gave him a very tender look in my opinion. He had a nose piercing and I could see a tattoo from the sleeve on his arm, as well as some rather disheveled dredges that reached his shoulders. 

"Ray said you want to play with us," I said getting the attention of Frank and the others. Not so much from Mikey, he was busy sending a text message to his new girlfriend. Frank nodded smiling, I couldn't deny that the boy had a pretty smile.

"But we already have a guitarist," Matt said, raising his eyebrows. "Why would we want another one?"

Frank glared at him again, it was obvious that he was anxious to tell Matt a comment and silence him, but he was restraining himself, he was not going to insult a member of the band if he wanted to enter to the band. He just clenched his fists over his legs and wrinkled the gesture. It looked like a Chihuahua wanting to jump on top of a bulldog. I could only sigh, Pelissier used to be something fool, but in general he was a good guy.

"Well, why don't you touch something?" It was best to be direct “to see how good you are.”

"Oh, you'll see he is very good," Ray said, cleaning his glasses. "Come on Frank, show them."

Frank nodded and took the guitar he brought with him, I could see that in one corner he had the word "Pansy" written in a kind of glitter, was funny.

Frank took a breath and began to play a melody that everyone knew well "Skylines and turnstiles" was one of the songs we had already played a few times in front of people, and I must admit that Iero was playing it quite well.

“What did you think?” He said after finishing the demonstration.

"It was great," Ray said, handing him a drink from the refrigerator we had.

Mikey nodded in agreement, I hadn't even realized he had left the phone and was paying attention to us. Even Matt shrugged and had to admit it wasn't bad at all.

“What if you show us something of original?” I asked.

“Something made up of me?” He said, and he seemed to like the idea, I nodded and he prepared again. “I've been working on something, although I still don't know what letter to put on it, and it's not quite complete.”

He started playing, with a little more security and ease this time, and the music was really amazing. The rhythm was strong, consistent, and something occurred to me. We had a couple of days with an idea in mind about the possible lyrics of a song, but the rhythm came out of shit. We were about to discard the lyrics believing that it was the right thing, but now it seemed very good if we put it together with what Frank was playing.

And if the sun comes up  
Will it tear the skin right off our bones?

I started singing, the boys looked at me for a moment but Frank kept playing.

And then, as razor sharp white teeth  
Rip out our necks, I saw you there

Maybe it needed to be a little faster, but for me that was the melody we were looking for so much, we just need to modify it a bit.

Someone get me to the doctor  
Someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom  
Gaping hole

Already for that part Ray, Matt and Mikey were singing with me, we had all put small pieces in that song and practiced it quite trying to find the perfect rhythm, we knew it very well.

And you must keep your soul  
Like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
What if you put the spike in my heart?

Ray had taken his guitar that was next to him, neither Mikey nor Matt had their instruments nearby, but we still sang anyway.

And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me, take this spike and  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?  
And now the nightclub sets the stage for this  
They come in pairs  
She said, "We'll shoot back holy water  
Like cheap whiskey, they're always there "

We had a large part of the song, but it was obvious that it was not complete, yet it was pretty cool to know that we could include it very soon

And as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us, tonight  
I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you, not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise  
Struck down, before our prime  
Before you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart?  
Can you stake my heart?  
And these thoughts of endless night  
Bring us back into the light  
And this venom from my heart  
And these thoughts of endless night  
Bring us back into the light  
Can you stake my heart?

At one point while we were singing, I noticed that Frank looked at me and pressed his lips as he continued playing the guitar string, when he realized that I saw him, he smiled and looked down looking distressed, I came to the conclusion that perhaps - believing that I was the leader of the band, as many did - he was analyzing if his way of playing was impressing me, maybe that was it. 

No one noticed concentrating on the song. By the time Ray and Frank stopped playing abruptly as it was still incomplete, Frank looked at us expectantly. In truth, he was a very sweet dwarf. We had no doubt, at least to me, he was already accepted. 

Pov Frank

Well, where do I start? My name is Frank Iero, with I. no Lero, nor Yero, nor Hiero. Frank I-E-R-O. I always had complications with people pronouncing my last name, although perhaps at some point it favors me, because Ray Toro, the guitarist of a band that had formed recently, and that was driving me crazy, stayed talking to me for a while about my last name when a friend introduced us. 

We were at a common friend's party, and the fact of meeting Ray — aka sunbeam — as my girlfriend told him, was incredible. I have been following the steps of MCR almost since they started, I instantly loved their style and I have not missed any of their presentations since then. 

Ray was a very cool guy even with his glasses and his old-fashioned look, but when at the point in the conversation I told him that my band was separating and he invited me to try joining them, I thought he was the most wonderful guy in the Earth. Not only was I going to have a small chance to enter the band that was becoming my favorite, but I would also be close to Gerard Way.

To be clear: I am not a stalker, nor a groupie, nor a hormonal teenager in love with a singer. No. It's just that I have to admit that Gerard has something that I like, to see him on stage moving and smiling attracts me. I had a few opportunities to see him closely after the concerts, but Nicole always ended up tired - she is also a fan of the band and accompanies me to the concerts - and we were leaving almost after the presentation.

"Of course I would like to do the… of course I want to play with you" I said to Ray and he smiled. Nicole was right, Ray looked like a "sunbeam smiling" although it was strange for me to say that.

I went to Ray's house the next day, the others were already in the living room and almost gave me a mini-heart attack when I saw them there so relaxed. For a moment I think that my favorite artists are gods, and having them like that and close - and in that environment - seemed surreal to me.

Ray led me to one of the chairs and sat next to me. At that moment I fully understood that I had Gerard Way in front of me. "Shit, I must admit that I have a crush with this man." Seeing him so closely confirmed the theory that I was suspecting, I had formed a crush with that boy four years older than me, and I was nervous that they refused to including me in their band.

In that, the stupid comment on my height was swift, and came from the drummer. I wanted to tell him that while I looked like a child, he looked like an old man with a horrible beard, because although he have the same age as Gerard — don't ask me how I know their ages — Matt looked old compared to the singer's tender face, but I stopped, I wasn't going to ruin my chance for a jerk, or when he made another comment about not needing me. I just breathed and decided to play as Gerard asked.

I knew "Skylines and turnstiles" very well, I even sang the choirs, I wanted to impress them with one of their songs and it seemed that I had succeeded, but then Gerard asked me to play something original. I thought about it for a moment, I had a song that I was making for my old band, but I never got to teach them, so maybe this was my chance. I was too surprised when Gerard started singing something that fit quite well with what I was playing, and then the others joined.

It was amazing, damn it!

I wasn´t part of the band and for a moment I felt that I was.

I looked at Gerard for a second, his face looked so tender, I had never seen him sing from that distance, and it was a thousand times better than I had imagined. At one point, our eyes met and I had to look down in distress, but I did not disconcert and continued playing.

I just want to say that in everything I touched I restrained myself with the force of a thousand demons so as not to get up from the sofa where I was and start kicking and moving my head, as was my style. My former band complained that it was very annoying, and here I didn't want to make a bad impression.

I looked to the boys, if they wanted me to keep playing I could really do it, but maybe they had already decided.

Gerard smiled, his wide face gave me the confirmation I needed, and well, did I say I was holding me so as not to jump and move like a madman? Well, I couldn't stand it anymore and I had to jump everywhere.

I thought they would regret including a madman like me, but Ray and Gerard accompanied me by jumping too, Mikey said he would look for a camera to film us and Matt just snorted.

I WAS ALREADY IN MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!


End file.
